Mop buckets are generally used in combination with mops to clean surfaces. A mop bucket typically comprises a basin in which water and other cleaning solutions may be contained and a wringer which is shaped and configured to receive a mop head and enable it to be squeezed to drain water from the mop head back into the basin. The wringer usually comprises a concave shaped body having a number of apertures. The cloth or fabric cleaning elements of the mop head may be placed in the body and urged against the body walls to squeeze the mop head and urge water out from the cleaning elements.
A problem with conventional mop buckets is that the wringer usually extends deep into the basin of the bucket and this limits the level to which liquid in the bucket may be filled. Thus, the volume of liquid that a conventional mop bucket may hold is restricted. In addition, the wringer makes stacking conventional mop buckets difficult and this is particularly disadvantageous where space is at a premium, for example on supermarket shelves or when being transported.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome at least some of these difficulties.